


Thunder And Lightning

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [15]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milan bumps into Marko yet again in a museum in Serbia. But this time, someone else bumps into them too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder And Lightning

Thunder And Lightning

Milan walked through the museum. There were exhibits everywhere, pieces of planes from World War Two, and even relics from the Yugoslav War lined the shelves.  
"Sup Milan," came a voice from beside him. It was Vukasin Brajic.  
"Hey, Vukasin! I haven't seen you in forever! It's great to see you!"  
"You too, you know, I'm sure I haven't seen you since the whole PVR incident."  
"Indeed," Milan looked down to the floor, "But, Vukasin, I don't feel like we did anything extraordinary that day..."  
"Well I know but..."  
"I mean, the attention was nice in the beginning, but, I mean, we didn't really do anything. You know? Gottschalk did all the work, not to mention Gjoko and his gyrados."  
"I know. I know."  
"And to be, all over the news all the time because of it..."  
"Yeah well, you know, don't you enjoy all of this? Because, we better enjoy it while it lasts. This fame won't last forever, you know."  
"I suppose you're right, Vukasin, I suppose you're right."  
"Hey Milan," said another voice. Milan turned and saw Marko.  
"Marko!" Milan said, "Hey! I thought you'd gone back to Croatia already!"  
"Nah, I had to come back here for some crap and now my flight back's been cancelled," Marko said,"Damn Serbs are on strike. Yet again."  
"Um... excuse me," Vukasin said, "What do you mean damn-"  
"No one asked you, Bosnian," Marko growled.  
"How the hell do you know that I'm from Bos-"  
"Woah woah woah, stop it you two," Milan said, "Seriously, stop fighting already. Marko, this is Vukasin. Vukasin, this is Marko."  
"Whatever," Marko said, "And you've got a freaking Bosnian accent, 'Vukasin', that's why."  
Milan looked down and saw Marko was holding a silver bucket, full of worms.  
"Um... Marko.... why do you have worms?"  
"I'm going fishing," Marko said.  
"Wow, really?"  
"No, you silly Serb, they're for throwing at people!"  
"What?"  
"Not really Milan, you're so damn gullible kid. Yeah, they're for fishing," Marko smiled, revealing a fishing rod that he had carried in with him.  
"So, let me get this straight," Vukasin said, "You've just walked into a museum holding a bucket of worms and a fishing rod."  
"Correct," Marko smiled.  
Suddenly, a woman ran up to them.  
"Excuse me do you know the directions to Belgrade Tower?" she spoke in a Serbian accent.  
"GO BACK TO SERBIA!" Marko shouted.  
"She's already in Serbia," Milan said.  
"Go back to Croatia, you dumb Croat," she said to Marko, "God. I'll find my own directions, thank you very much."  
"How dare you be racist to me, you racist! What the hell Serbian? Have this!" Marko shouted as he threw some of the worms from the bucket at her.  
"What the hell?!" the woman yelled, running around the museum.  
"On second thought, that throwing worms at people idea may not be so bad," Marko laughed.  
"Marko you can't throw worms at people!!!" Milan yelled in shock.  
"What the fuck. Milan, your friends are mental," Vukasin looked on as the woman ran around frantically trying to get the worms off of her clothes.  
"Ahahahahaha," Marko laughed, "Ahahahaahahahahahaaa!"  
"Um, Marko," Milan said.  
"Ok Milan, that was strange," Vukasin said, "And I'm not going to say anything more in case that guy throws worms at me too."  
"Nah, you're alright," Marko said, "I'm only worming Serbians today."  
Some other guy then came up to them, and he was wearing a shirt with the Serbian flag on it and a badge that read 'I love Serbia'.  
"Kosovo is Serbia!" he said as he walked up to Marko, "And Serbia is the best country!"  
"NO!" Marko yelled as he tipped the bucket again and worms flew at the Serbian.  
"Oh no!" the guy yelled, "Not worms!"  
"Even better," Marko said, "Croatian worms. Those are the best kind of worms." He then turned to Milan and Vukasin. "Let's leave this museum now, you two."  
"Yes, let's," Milan said, as he, Marko and Vukasin left the museum and Marko threw the bucket into a bin.  
"You can't go around throwing worms at people," Vukasin said, "That's not nice. Although admittedly, it is funny when you're not on the receiving end."  
"And you weren't on the receiving end so what are you complaining about?" Marko asked, "Not to mention that old museum doesn't have any cameras wired up or anything. None of the police in Serbia would care even if there were. Damn Bosnians, always gotta complain about something."  
"You know Marko," Milan said, "You shouldn't be coming to Serbia if the only reason you're coming is to throw worms at people in the museum."  
"Yeah well, you should stop bumping into me all the time," Marko smiled, "Seriously, you're like a magnet or something, following me around all the time."  
"I'm like a magnet?! You're the one who is always bumping into me! This is my country, you don't even live here and you said yourself that you hate it!" Milan said.  
"Hey, calm down children," Vukasin laughed.  
Suddenly, a man ran up to them, wearing a fishermen's hat.  
"Hey!" he yelled, "You're that fucking Croat that stole my worms and rod! What the fuck!"  
"Time for me to run!" Marko yelled as he ran off down the path, the fisherman just stood there.  
"That fucking Croat," the fisherman said to Vukasin and Milan, "He's been going around ruining everything!"  
"Tell me about it," Vukasin said.  
"Well, I'm off," the fisherman said, "I've got to find that guy."  
The fisherman left the place, and Marko reappeared from behind a tree.  
"Looks like you're back, then," Milan smiled.  
"Y...Yeah..." Marko said.  
"Hey, you know where we should go," Vukasin said, "Belgrade Park, I hear it's pretty empty this time of year."  
They then walked off into Belgrade Park, a park that was kept clean and immaculate by the Serbian government. It had been snowing recently and there was snow covering the ground everywhere.  
"Hahahaha," Marko laughed, scooping up some snow and rolling it into a snowball, "I'm going to throw this at the next Serb who even looks at me!"  
Suddenly, a Serbian guy walked up to Marko. He was a giant bodybuilder, wearing a black cap that had a Serbian flag on it.  
"Hello," he said, looming over Marko, casting a giant shadow over him, "What is the time?"  
Marko dropped the snowball and looked at his watch.  
"Uh... I..It's 3:23pm..." he said meekly.  
"Thank you," the guy said before walking off.  
Vukasin and Milan could hardly control their laughter.  
"Oh shut up, you two," Marko snapped.  
"Hahahahaha, are you serious Marko?" Milan laughed.  
"Shut up Serb!" Marko yelled, "I could've thrown the snowball at that guy, but... uh... I decided... he may not have been Serbian, that's all!"  
"Yeaaah Marko," Vukasin said, "That's why he was wearing a hat with the Serbian flag on it."  
"Oh shut up you Bosnian," Marko said, "What would you know about anything?"  
"A lot more than you, that's for sure," Vukasin said, "Wow Marko, you were really shitting yourself about that guy. Hahahaha."  
"What? No I wasn't," Marko said, "He wasn't even scary at all."  
"Hey you two," Milan said, "Let's break it up now."  
"Hahahha, yeah, ok," Vukasin said, "We probably should break it up. Hahhaha."  
"Yeah," Marko said, "I probably should get to the airport and see if my flight's back yet."  
"Sure, go ahead," Milan said.  
"Well, knowing you I'll probably bump into you some time later anyway, bye Milan," Marko said as he walked off in the direction of the airport.  
"Do you think he left because he's embarrased?" Milan laughed.  
"Yeah, I think so. But what is with that guy Milan?" Vukasin asked, "He always seems to be getting into some trouble or other. I mean come on, worms? That's just mean!"  
"I know it is," Milan said, "I don't think Marko really understands that. But he is always talking about how bad Serbia is."  
"Well, you shouldn't let that guy insult your country like that," Vukasin said.  
"I know I shouldn't," Milan replied, "I hardly ever see him though, and he's always nice to me. It's just... everyone else, that he can't stand."  
"Hmmm...." Vukasin said, "That is strange. Funny how he's took a liking to you and hates everyone else from Serbia."  
"That is strange, actually," Milan said, "I've never thought about how strange that is before."  
The two stood in silence for a few seconds.  
"Well, look at that," Vukasin pointed to the sky, "The sun is setting."  
"How nice," Milan said.  
"How about we forget about our troubles for a while and watch the sun set?" Vukasin smiled.  
"Sure," Milan said, "I'd like that."  
And the two of them sat on a bench in the park and watched as the birds flew around the sky and the sun hid behind the hills.  
The End.


End file.
